


(Please Don't) Stay With Me

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood Drinking, Brief Violence, Brief choking, Fluff, Forced kisses, Hajime as a university student, Hinted Hajime/Chiaki, Hinted Owari/Nidai, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, Minor mention of alcohol and drinking, One Shot, Possessive Behaviour, Power Dynamic, Power Imbalance, Reunion, Threats of kidnapping, Unhealthy reactions, injuries, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Part Six.Chiaki returns home and it should be a happy occasion but all Hajime can think of is how to keep her safe from Komaeda.Or Komaeda catches wind that Hajime might like Chiaki romantically and reacts Very Poorly and Not Healthily At All.





	(Please Don't) Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part Six and we're back to Komaeda Being A Jerk.
> 
> I honestly knew I had to write this part next, but I was sort of worried. I've never really written Chiaki so I hope I've done her justice. This part was actually a lot of fun and Komaeda's reaction may have been more than I originally planned, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> Again, if any of my tags bother you, especially the added tags with injuries and violence as well as threats of kidnapping, please proceed with caution. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really make my day and motivate me to write more. Also, if you want to leave a message or check my tumblr out, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The email notification popped up during his class. Hajime saw his phone light up before it dimmed. The lecture was on materials he had read previously and the slides were just adding clarity to some of the points in the textbook. Setting his pen down, Hajime picked his phone up and checked. The email was from Chiaki. Hajime smiled and felt a small beat skip in his heart. Opening the message, he scanned the contents.

_“Hello everyone!_

_It’s been a while, but I’m coming home at the end of this week. My flight details are below. I hope to see you all soon.”_

Hajime checked the details. Chiaki would be arriving in two days. Her flight would be in the afternoon. If Hajime wanted he could go pick her up. Sure, he’d miss a class, but seeing Chiaki was more important to him. Perhaps if he could work it out he could go with the others to meet her. Pulling up his messaging app, Hajime selected his group chat.

 **Hajime:** _I just saw Chiaki’s email. Does anyone want to come with me to go greet her at the airport?_

He then set his phone down and focused on the rest of the lecture. At random intervals his screen lit up and Hajime absentmindedly read the messages in the preview. With an overwhelming positive response to his idea, Hajime knew Chiaki would have a huge welcome party. It would be nice to see everyone, not just Chiaki as well. The last people Hajime had seen were Sonia and Kazuichi and that had been tense. Hajime frowned and his mind supplied the apron and cow incident again. He had never really told Kazuichi it was all his fault that Komaeda had also, amidst the cooking disaster, worn an apron.

Komaeda. Hajime frowned. It had been a while since he’d seen him. Most of the time Komaeda just popped in to drink his blood and occasionally demand cuddles and kisses. His visits always varied in length and Hajime couldn’t help but wonder what Komaeda did when he wasn’t pestering him. What did demons do all day? Komaeda had said he was a demon of misfortune and unluckiness. Did he go around spreading misfortune and unluckiness to poor, unsuspecting people? Somehow, Hajime wouldn’t put it past Komaeda.

However, with the random schedule of Komaeda popping in, Hajime knew that another issue would crop up. People visiting his place. Sure, Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham were fine, but the others? Hajime paled at the idea of the others meeting Komaeda. He then paled further.

Chiaki. How did she feel about him? Last time they had left on amicable terms, but their feelings were still hovering in the air. Hajime didn’t know what Chiaki felt towards him and he certainly didn’t know how he felt towards her. Though, Hajime picked his pen up and tapped it on the desk, his feelings weren’t the issue here. It was Komaeda. The frequent declarations of possessiveness spoke volumes to Hajime. He couldn’t pursue something with Chiaki. Komaeda wouldn’t allow it. One wrong move and…

Hajime’s stomach twisted and suddenly he didn’t want to see Chiaki. If Komaeda ever thought something was happening between them it would be messy. He had already spent too long wondering how the conversation with Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham had gone after the holy water incident. Hajime knew how Komaeda felt about their relationship. He didn’t want to know first hand how Komaeda would react to Chiaki. His heart pounded roughly.

Another message blinked on his phone. Hajime shoved his morbid thoughts aside and glanced down. It was from Gundham, privately, not on the group chat.

 **Gundham:** _I can sense your thoughts may be in turmoil over Chiaki’s return. Rest easy and know that I’ll create wards and protective charms for her as well._

Hajime nearly burst into a strangled laugh. How did Gundham know? Not that it mattered. The message eased his mind and Hajime found his heartrate slowing. Everything would be fine. He was over thinking things. Chiaki had been gone for a long time and surely, whatever feelings they had, were gone now. Realism had to have settled in. Hajime wondering if they still had something was both foolish and dangerous. Dreams were best kept in the realm of never explored possibilities.

~

While both Sonia and Fuyuhiko came from wealth, the two never seemed to clash in some sort of weird show of dominance featuring money. It was good, because carpooling was the best option and Sonia’s place was closest to the airport, so they arranged for everyone to meet at her place and then drive to the airport. That way they could take Chiaki to Sonia’s place, where she was staying the night, hang out, and then leave with ease when Chiaki wanted to rest.

Hajime sat in Sonia’s spacious limo and leaned into the seat. Across from him was Mikan, who had found time off her hectic schedule at the hospital. Mahiru was also there, but Hiyoko was too busy with her dance schedule to join them. She too sat beside Mikan, talking about her latest photography bookings. Akane and Nekomaru were busy helping with children’s gymnastics lessons and would arrive later. That left Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham tucked beside Hajime. Peko and Fuyuhiko sat in a two seater together.

“Hey, Hajime.” Kazuichi poked his side, his voice low. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime replied. “I haven’t had any visits.”

Kazuichi gave a subtle thumbs up and continued, “That’s good, but I also mean mentally.”

“Huh?” Hajime stared at him.

“We’re just aware of potential feelings for Chiaki.” Kazuichi thankfully kept his voice low.

Oh. Hajime wasn’t surprised everyone knew. Normally though, he’d be embarrassed to be called out, but Kazuichi was asking because he knew. Even though Komaeda hadn’t visited Hajime in a while and his neck had healed, Kazuichi knew. It left Hajime seething a little. Even without a visible mark, Komaeda’s claim over him was still present.

“How bad would it be if I asked to stop by a church?” Hajime was half joking.

Kazuichi stared at him, looking caught between laughing and taking Hajime’s question as a joke or freezing and taking Hajime’s question seriously. “Hajime…”

“I’m kidding.” Hajime sighed, “It wasn’t pleasant.”

“What wasn’t…” Kazuichi started.

“Hey!” Mahiru’s voice rang through the limo, “we’re almost there.” She pointed out the window.

They’d have to save that conversation later. Hajime was glad. Like how Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham never told him about their encounter with Komaeda, Hajime had never told them what Komaeda had done to him in retaliation for the holy water.

The limo drove up to the drop off zone and they all got out. Hajime followed Fuyuhiko and Peko inside towards the international arriving flights. On the board were the flights arriving, flashing by. Hajime checked; Chiaki’s flight was arriving on time and within fifteen minutes. A cluster of emotions filled Hajime’s heart, but he focused on the positive. He couldn’t worry too much over Komaeda. If Hajime was careful, Komaeda would never know about his complicated mess of feelings for Chiaki.

“Hey, Hajime?” Akane poked his side, “You’ve been staring for a while. Come on.”

“Right.” Hajime followed Akane to the gate.

The entire fifteen minutes passed both slowly and quickly. When people started to exit, Hajime went on alert, trying to spot Chiaki. He kept trying to find a head of dusty pink hair or perhaps that cat backpack Chiaki loved so much. Scanning the crowd, Hajime did his best, but in the end, it was Sonia who spotted her.

“Chiaki!” Sonia shouted, waving her hand, “Over here!”

Hajime followed Sonia’s gaze and spotted Chiaki. He felt like the world stopped a second before it continued normally. Chiaki’s hair was a bit longer, curling around her face. Her clothes were rumpled and her backpack still a cat, but she was here. Hajime watched as Chiaki ran towards them, hugging Sonia first before moving onto everyone else before finally getting to him. Hajime held his breath a moment before exhaling slowly.

“Chiaki.” He greeted, “Welcome home.”

She walked closer to him and hugged him softly. Hajime smiled and hugged Chiaki back.

“It’s good to be home.” She softly said. “I missed everyone.”

“We missed you too.” Hajime assured her.

Chiaki pulled away. “We’ll have all the time to catch up later. For now, let me get my luggage.”

“Oh no!” Mahiru briskly walked over, “I’ll grab it.”

“Ah.” Chiaki followed Mahiru, “Let me help at least…”

Hajime watched them before he started to follow, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. Again, in a moment of panic, Hajime froze, only to see Gundham.

“My sincerest apologies Hajime.” Gundham let go, “I merely wished to inform you I’ve already charmed Chiaki for protection. Soon she’ll have the necessary item gifted unto her being.”

Gundham held out another woven bracelet. Unlike Hajime’s it was thinner, more delicate, with glass beads woven into the strands. Hajime had no idea what any of it meant, but he trusted Gundham.

“Thank you.” Hajime breathed out.

“No need for thanks.” Gundham slipped the bracelet back into his enormous coat pockets, “However, a question has hovered within my mind for many rises and falls of the moon.”

“Okay?” Hajime asked.

“Your concern for us is admirable.” Gundham told him, “Yet you’re displaying a lack of concern for your well-being. The charm I’ve gifted you is basic, merely helping your healing. You have yet to ask me for anything stronger. I am curious to why.”

Hajime looked at his bracelet. “It’s all I need.” He slowly said, “I’ve experienced how Komaeda reacts when he couldn’t touch me thanks to the holy water. It only made our encounter afterwards more painful. If he’s sated then it’s fine.”

Gundham hummed, “Very noble, like a martyr walking towards their death. However, selflessness can be a foolish path to undertake.”

He then pulled another bracelet out from his pocket. Like the one Hajime had, it wasn’t extravagantly embroidered with beads or jewels. Instead it was golden string in knots and coils. Gundham then reached for Hajime’s wrist and placed the bracelet on, tightening it.

“What’s this?” Hajime asked.

“Should you ever find yourself in trouble, or fearful of your existence simply imagine a barrier and you’ll be protected.” Gundham told him, “Now, let’s make haste and not leave anyone lingering on the account of our tardiness.”

Gundham swiftly walked away leaving Hajime standing, staring at his new bracelet. Poking it lightly, he didn’t feel anything different. It didn’t look different either. He dropped his arm, held onto Gundham’s advice, and followed.

~

The drive back was boisterous, everyone asking Chiaki questions and her diligently answering. Her stories wove in and soon everyone knew how the behind the scenes of the tournament worked, where Chiaki stayed, how the site seeing was, and all the gifts she had bought for them. She didn’t wait to distribute them to everyone. Hajime held onto his gift tightly. It was a book describing famous features of the area. He wanted to read it but didn’t want to get motion sick. Plus, he wanted to listen to Chiaki talk.

When they arrived at Sonia’s place, a butler helped with the suitcases and soon they were all piled in Sonia’s living room. Tea, light snacks, and comfortable couches awaited them. Chiaki immediately flopped into one of the couches.

“Just let me know if there is anything you want.” Sonia told Chiaki, sitting smoothly, “Also, we can leave you alone if you want to rest.”

“No, it’s okay.” Chiaki sat up a little, “I’m surprisingly fine. I slept well on the plane. But enough about me, what have you been up to?”

“Ah, well I’ve been helping out at Mikan’s hospital when I don’t have classes.”

“Y-yes.” Mikan nodded, “Sonia’s been a b-big help. The kids l-love her story time.”

“I’ve been reading many classic children’s tales.” Sonia happily added, “Some of the picture books you sent me were used. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” Chiaki smiled.

“Kazuichi has also been working a lot.” Sonia added, steering it away from her.

“Yeah, I have.” Kazuichi flopped down beside Chiaki, “the shop is always busy. You should hear some of my customer stories. Sonia and Gundham have as well as Hajime.”

“That’s true.” Hajime laughed, “Though Gundham may have you beat for customer stories.”

Gundham glowered, “Truly, some foul and evil beings breach the barriers of my domain.”

“And I’ve been busy with photography bookings. It’s always so busy.” Mahiru sighed. “I just finished taking photos for Peko’s kendo tournament.”

“She won first place.” Fuyuhiko added with a huff of pride.

“It was a challenging win.” Peko modestly said.

The doors to the living room then opened and along with it, Akane and Nekomaru. Chiaki immediately stood up and was dwarfed by Akane and Nekomaru hugging her at the same time.

“Hey, hey everyone!” Akane greeted loudly, “We brought snacks and games. Let’s see how fast Chiaki can kick our asses now.’

Chiaki pulled away from the hug and laughed lightly, “I promise I’ll go easy on you all.”

~

The afternoon slipped into evening and Sonia offered for everyone to stay for dinner. Hajime easily accepted, wanting to spend time with not just Chiaki, but with everyone. His life had shrunk and molded into Komaeda and that wasn’t acceptable. As much as Komaeda would love that, Hajime wouldn’t. He may not be able to get rid of Komaeda, but he wasn’t going to leave his friends because of Komaeda.

So, he stayed and when they got a bit tipsy and began to play video games, Hajime threw himself into it. When they had a pause in the gaming and more snacks were being shared, Hajime also spotted Gundham gifting Chiaki the bracelet silently. It made everything feel better.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” Fuyuhiko sat beside Hajime, offering the bowl of chips. “Want some?”

Hajime took a handful, “Thanks, and I’ve just been thinking.”

Fuyuhiko munched on some chips. “It’s been a while since Chiaki has been here with us.”

“You’re right.” Hajime ate some of his own. “Since summer.”

“Is everything all right with you two?” Fuyuhiko casually asked.

Hajime paused mid chew before he finished and swallowed, “I think so. It was a foolish thing to tell her before she left.”

“I don’t know about that.” Fuyuhiko mused, eating another chip, “She will be here for a while. Foundation is key.”

Foundation huh. Hajime chewed on another chip. How nice of Fuyuhiko to suggest. Even if it was possible it couldn’t with… Hajime thickly swallowed and touched his neck.

“Are you feeling well?” Fuyuhiko asked.

Hajime dropped his hand, “I’m fine.”

Fuyuhiko blinked before he shrugged, “All right. I’m going to go kick ass in our next Smash round.”

Hajime silently thanked Fuyuhiko for not pressing for answers and allowed the distraction to take hold, “I’ll join in a moment.”

He stood up, holding the bowl of chips in one hand. Deciding to return them to the coffee table, Hajime walked over and set them down, only to see Chiaki swoop in and grab some chips before plopping on the couch.

“Tired?” Hajime asked in probably their first one on one conversation opportunity.

“No, it’s fine.” Chiaki nibbled on a chip, “This is actually better. I should sleep when it’s normal. It will help me readjust.”

Hajime took the seat on the couch beside Chiaki, “That’s a good point. Besides,” He added with a smile, “even sleepy you’re still kicking our asses.”

Chiaki smiled, “I’m always sleepy.”

Hajime wanted to agree, but a controller was thrown at him thanks to Kazuichi, “Hey let’s start!” He announced.

Hajime took the controller and looked at Chiaki, “Hey, if you’re here will you give me pointers?”

“Cheater!” Kazuichi yelled across the room, “Don’t help him Chiaki.”

Chiaki laughed and Hajime laughed along with her before he started the round. Round after round happened. Hajime won some, lost some, but mostly had fun. The hours slipped away and when things were winding down he noticed Chiaki was asleep, leaning against him. How long she had been asleep, Hajime was unsure. Her breathing was soft and she was warm and heavy against his side. Hajime felt a small flush fill his cheeks, but he shook it away. Gingerly he moved, holding Chiaki so she didn’t collapse suddenly and jolt her awake, and then laid her on the couch.

“Oops… guess we went a bit too late.” Sonia muttered, “Let’s get Chiaki to the guest room. Hajime?”

Good thing Chiaki was light. Hajime picked her up, draping her over his back. Then he walked down the familiar hallway towards Sonia’s guest rooms. Inside the room was spacious and the bed made. Hajime waited patiently as Sonia opened the covers. Then he lay Chiaki as gently as he could. She was out like a light.

“Thanks Hajime.” Sonia softly said, “I’ll just be downstairs cleaning up. I can arrange a car for you to go home.”

“Thank you, Sonia.” Hajime breathed, “We didn’t expect to drink and now no one can drive.”

“It’s not a problem.” Sonia told him before she left.

Hajime looked back at Chiaki one last time. This evening was nice, seeing everyone and seeing her. Gently he pulled the covers over her, making sure everything was covering so she wouldn’t wake cold. For a moment, Hajime’s hand lingered by her shoulder and he wanted to stay a while longer, hold Chiaki...

Ripping himself away, Hajime walked out and shut the door silently.

~

It turned out that taking Sonia’s offer was a good idea. Fuyuhiko and Peko lived a bit away from him and their driver was also taking Mikan back. Akane and Nekomaru were with him and the two were passed out on top of each other. It was cute and made Hajime smile in blissful silence. When they arrived at his place, Hajime thanked Sonia’s driver and got out of the car, walking up to his apartment. The buzz of drinks still lingered and Hajime knew just to be on the safe side he should take something and drink a ton of water. Unlocking his door, Hajime stepped inside and tried to flick the lights on.

Nothing.

He blinked owlishly before he felt something blistering smack into him, tumbling them to the floor. Hajime hit the hardwood harshly and he winced, wanting to sit up, but Komaeda was on top of him, eyes glowing in the darkness, pale hair standing out. Hajime couldn’t see Komaeda’s expression clearly, but he was sure Komaeda was frowning. Squirming a bit Hajime gave a token effort to escape before he lay limp.

“What?” Hajime sighed, “It’s late. I’m tired. If you want to cuddle we can do that in bed…”

Komaeda curled a hand into Hajime’s shirt before he yanked up harshly, pulling Hajime up with it, so he was half sitting, the bottom half weighed down by Komaeda. Hajime gasped out, feeling dizzy as his brain slammed against his skull.

“What…” Hajime started.

Komaeda hissed, “Who were you with?”

With? Hajime blinked slowly, “I was out with some friends.”

Komaeda’s fingers curled tighter into Hajime’s shirt and he could hear the fabric slowly ripping, “I asked, who were you with.” Komaeda repeated, his voice icy.

“I…” Hajime mind ran wild. What was Komaeda’s problem? “Sonia, Kazuichi, Gundham, those are the friends you threatened, and then Fuyuhiko…”

His words cut off. The floor disappeared under them and suddenly Hajime wasn’t on the floor, but pinned high against a wall, his feet dangling. The grip Komaeda had on his throat was choking him. Hajime gasped and thrashed wildly against Komaeda, eyes watering.

“I can smell it.” Komaeda snarled, shoving Hajime harsher, “A girl, someone not attached to someone else. Not like Sonia.”

Hajime shivered harshly. His mind easily supplied who Komaeda could smell. Something oily and thick ran through his veins, coating his insides. Hajime felt Komaeda set him down sinking their bodies down until he was sitting, pressed tightly against the wall, Komaeda kneeling in front of him, pinning him in place. The hand was still on his throat, but it was curled loose so Hajime could talk. Underneath Komaeda’s grip, Hajime’s skin throbbed and ached. Hajime could feel the finger indentations bruising and swelling.

“Answer me.” Komaeda told Hajime.

“S-She.” Hajime’s throat was scratchy, “She’s just a friend.”

“Just?” Komaeda’s eyes flashed darkly and his free hand smashed into Hajime’s shoulder. The pain blossomed and Hajime let out a strangled gasp laced in pain, “Just? Don’t lie to me. I can smell it on you.” Komaeda’s hand dug into his tender shoulder. Hajime gasped out again, feeling the pain radiate, “Happiness. Joy. Desire. Her smell. It makes me sick.”

Komaeda’s hand near his throat pulled away and gripped Hajime’s chin roughly, “Look at me.”

Hajime didn’t have a choice. The hand on his shoulder dug harsher and didn’t let up until Hajime did as Komaeda asked. Up close he could see the darkness swirling in Komaeda’s expression, tilting into madness, making his eyes glow brighter.

“This is that gamer girl, right? She’s the source.”

Hajime couldn’t move his mouth with Komaeda’s grip on his chin and jaw.

“You’re foolish if you think I’ll let you be with anyone else.” Komaeda darkly whispered. “You’re so resistant, so defiant.”

Komaeda’s hand on the shoulder finally let up and began to trail along Hajime’s arm, downwards, “Friends.” Komaeda’s fingernails pierced Hajime’s arm, “Family.” He dragged his nails down Hajime’s arm harshly enough that blood welled in thin trails, “Lovers.” Komaeda’s voice grew faster, “Spouses. Partners. Wife. Husband.” Komaeda’s voice also grew louder, “None of that is in your future Hajime. None of it.” He flicked his hand and blood spilt down Hajime’s arm in thin rivers, staining Hajime’s wrist as it dripped to the floor.

With a harsh grip, Komaeda’s fingers on Hajime’s chin began to bruise the skin as well. “The only thing you have is me. You’re mine. Forever. You don’t belong to anyone else.” Komaeda let go of Hajime’s chin and slammed Hajime into the floor, pinning him.

“And,” Komaeda’s voice was suddenly soft and deadly, “You’re lucky I’m allowing you to see your friends, to communicate with your family. I’m allowing you that privilege,” Komaeda then leaned in closer, “but if you think of abusing this privilege I’ll make you disappear. People disappear all the time Hajime. No one finds them. It will just be you and me. I’ll keep you locked up, just like a fairy tale princess Hajime. Only no one will find you.”

“You…” Hajime couldn’t help but feel anger spill, “If you spirit me away like that I’ll never be yours. I’ll fight you all day, every day.”

Komaeda laughed and trailed a finger down Hajime’s shirt, ripping it cleanly, “That’s true. I wouldn’t expect it any other way. However, I’m generous. I’ll let this slide. But if you ever come back smelling like her again, reeking of wanting and desire for her, I’ll follow through and you’ll simply vanish.”

Vanish. Hajime remembered when he first met Komaeda, how he had feared that Komaeda would kill him and he’d end up on internet conspiracy and paranormal lists. How funny that he was back in that situation. However, this one was something he could control. Hajime knew Komaeda now, or at least, better than he had when he met him. This could be negated, Komaeda’s anger. The threat still made Hajime’s blood boil, but he shoved it aside and lifted his bloody arm to touch Komaeda’s face.

“I understand. However.” Hajime could do this. He could tell Komaeda what he wanted to hear, “You’re mistaken. Chiaki doesn’t like me in that way. There is nothing romantic between us. She’s already rejected me before.”

Komaeda paused and Hajime knew it was working.

“Look, you can even ask Sonia or Kazuichi or hell even Gundham. Everyone knows that she rejected me.” Hajime forced his voice to sound light. “I’m…” Hajime had never said it before, but he knew that once he did, things would change, but he had to. For Chiaki’s safety. “I’m yours.”

Silence, thick and suffocating. Hajime waited. Then Komaeda leaned in so their lips were practically touching. “Again.”

Hajime had enough energy to say it a second time. “I’m yours Komaeda.”

“Once more.” Komaeda softly demanded.

“I’m yours Komaeda.” Hajime used up all his energy.

He waited, for Komaeda to do what he normally did when he was satisfied, mainly kiss him or drink his blood, biting his neck. This time however, Komaeda slunk down so his lips were over Hajime’s heart.

“Hajime, may I eat your soul?” Komaeda asked dutifully.

The weight of having to say ‘yes’ filled Hajime. He clung to the illusion of choice. “Yes, you may.”

 Licking the bare skin, just under the collarbone, Komaeda bit down. Blood welled and Hajime gasped out, writhing on the floor. This pain wasn’t like the pain when Komaeda took from his neck. This was worse. It felt like something was eating away at his muscle and bones, chewing through all slowly and painfully. Hajime felt his vision blacken and fade before it returned, Komaeda sitting up, licking his lips clean. On Hajime’s chest the demon mark burned and was glowing hotly. Hajime felt sluggish.

“Hajime, may I kiss you?”

Again, the illusion of choice weighed heavily.

“Yes.”

 Komaeda then pressed a kiss to Hajime’s lips. The tingle and desire bloomed hotly, reminding Hajime of when Komaeda had done that weird blood magic thing as punishment. Only this time it felt warm, natural. Hajime kissed back and when Komaeda parted the heat in his heart fell to a buzz. Hajime pressed his fingers to his lips. They also tingled.

“I should punish you right now.” Komaeda told him. “However, you’ve atoned.” Komaeda then pulled Hajime up, pressing him flush against his chest, “I love you Hajime.”

Love. Komaeda didn’t know what love was. He just knew what lust, desire, and obsession were. He knew the actions of love and how to mimic them. Komaeda knew how to act the part.

Just not feel it.

All Komaeda could offer was a hawthorn fruit of a relationship.

And Hajime had no other option to but accept the hollow offering.

**Author's Note:**

> Driving/Drinking: Japan has a zero alcohol tolerance law. Meaning if you drink any amount of alcohol you cannot legally drive.
> 
> Bracelet: If anyone is wondering why Hajime didn't use the bracelet to protect himself from Komaeda it's because 1. If he did Komaeda may go after Chiaki/ someone immediately out of anger and 2. I'm saving it for later.
> 
> Hawthorn fruit: We can thank Noragami for this image. The hawthorn fruit is a fruit that doesn't offer much and as such not many animals eat it, or at least, according to Nora.


End file.
